Angela
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Sam tells her daughter Angela about the father that she's never known.


Standing at the bottom of the stairway that led upstairs, Sam called up the stairs for her sixteen year old daughter to wake up. When she didn't receive an answer, she made her way up the stairs and entered Angela's room, only to be greeted by the sight of her daughter floating near the ceiling. Angela met her mom's gaze and Sam noticed the slight flicker of fear that flashed through her daughter's violet eyes.

"M-Mom, what's happening to me?" Angela questioned in a shaky voice.

Sam sighed and exited her daughter's room to grab some rope. Returning moments later, she threw one end of the rope in her daughter's direction and Angela grabbed onto it before Sam began pulling her daughter down towards her. Once Angela was on solid ground, she sat down on her bed and Sam took a seat beside her.

"I was afraid this day would come."

Angela glanced over at her mom.

"What are you talking about, mom?"

Sam shifted position on the bed so she was facing her daughter.

"Back when your dad and I were fourteen, he'd been involved in a mishap that wound up giving him both ghost powers and the ability to switch from his human form to his ghost form."

"Do you have that same ability?"

"No. I'm completely human."

"Oh."

Silence lingered between mother and daughter for several moments.

"What was my dad like?"

"Your dad was brave, courageous, fierce and loyal to his friends and family, not to mention being cute and one of my two best friends."

"Oh. What was his name?"

"His name was Danny and I ended up developing a crush on him when we were both fourteen. There was a point in our friendship where he was completely oblivious to the fact that I was crushing on him. Luckily, that didn't last very long and he finally started developing feelings of his own for me, which led to us winding up together in the end. "

"What happened to my dad?"

"He gave his life in an effort to protect me from one of his various enemies, because I was pregnant with you at the time."

"Oh," was all Angela said before she shifted her gaze away from her mom.

Sam cupped her daughter's chin in one hand and made her look at her again.

"Your dad would've loved to have met you, Angela," she murmured.

"I know, mom. Me too," Angela replied.

"Your dad and I, along with our other best friend and your aunt, would have some crazy adventures and encounters with his various enemies."

Angela's interest was piqued by her mom's words.

"Like what?"

"There was the time all the city's residents were taken over by the spores released by a plant ghost, including me and it was up to your dad to defeat the plant ghost and restore everyone to his or her human state in addition to gaining control over new ice powers that had unexpectedly revealed themselves. So, your dad had a lot to deal with, but he managed okay."

"Wow."

Sam smiled.

"Wow is right, honey."

"Mom, why didn't you ever marry dad?"

Sam's smile faded at her daughter's question.

"Your dad wanted to marry me, but after I narrowly escaped being killed while I was pregnant with you during yet another attack on the town, courtesy of one of your dad's various enemies, my parents were furious with your dad for putting my life at risk, so my dad forbade me from wedding your father and taking his last name as my own. I had no choice but to accept your grandpa's decision and that's why you have my last name rather than your father's last name."

"How old were you when you had me?"

"I was nineteen when I brought you into this world."

"Did you love my dad?"

"Of course I loved your dad, Angela," Sam replied.

Silence lingered between mother and daughter as Sam reached out a hand and let her fingertips brush against the streak of white hair that extended from the top of Angela's head to just above her daughter's right ear.

"The day I brought you into this world, you had a head full of downy black hair, except for the small patch of white that was near the top of your head. Every time I see that white streak in your hair, it reminds me that you walk the line between the human and ghost realms, just like your father did at your age. The only difference between you and your father is that you were born with your powers and an accident gave your dad his powers."


End file.
